I Think You Missed
by Winter in Wonderland
Summary: Second in the Winter's Wonder's series! Rose is a bit blue after the TARDIS team run into Reinette. Can the Doctor make it all better? Sorry for the horrible summary! Rated because I'm paranoid


**Hey guys!Behold! My Second story in My Winter's Wonder Series!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any of its characters.**

* * *

**(Time: 12:32 Am, Location TARDIS/Rosette Nebula)**

Rose sat in the TARDIS doorway, staring off into space. It looked so lonely. Currently they were parked in the Rosette Nebula. The stars seemed to have a strange glow to them. As if the universe was calling her_._ A lot had happened to day. They had met the girl who lived behind a fireplace. Reinette . Rose sighed. She wasn't jealous or anything she just felt used. The Doctor flirted with every girl. She wasn't special in any way to him, she was just another human who he and charmed into coming with him. He would just forget her like everyone else when she was gone. One day he would replace her with some other woman, one that was smarter than her, prettier than her. A lone tear trailed down her face. He meant the world to her, and she meant nothing to him.

"Don't fall off. The TARDIS is holding an air bubble around herself so that you can sit there. But, you'll float way if you fall." A voice said to Rose pushing her out the her haze.

"Doctor..." She said in an aggravated tone. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" Rose asked turning around top see the nervous Time Lord who had just realized his wrong doing. She was mad and depressed, and he just had to waltz in like nothing was wrong. As always.

"Not to do it, Opps." He answered sitting down next to Rose. "This is my favorite nebula you know." He smiled at her.

"Your such a charmer." Rose said with a short laugh. "Always trying to impress the girls." She tried not to cry. Don't let him see the damage, she thought. Fake it 'til you make it. In other words.

"Rose, listen, I don't want you to be sad." The Doctor and seen through her fake laugh and grin. "I'm sorry about today. I was so foolish, I just get so caught up in playing the hero, that I forgot that-"

"Doctor it's okay." Rose said. She didn't want him to stress. He was worth some hidden tears. He was her best friend.

"Not it's not," He turned to her and held her face in his hands. "You are the most important thing to me and I can't lose you. I'm so so sorry I left you. I'm so sorry." Rose melted.

"I forgive you." She whispered. She really didn't but, he tried so hard to make it better. Rose leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Rose?" Oh no, Rose thought, was the kissing too much? Had she crossed a line?

"Yeah?" She croaked.

"I think you missed."

"Wha-" Rose barely had time to say the whole word before the Doctor covered he lips with his. She froze. Why would he kiss her? Was he kissing her out of pity?

The Doctor pulled away only slightly, so he could rest his forehead on hers."Rose... Please kiss me back..."

"What's gotten into you? Are you sick?" Rose asked hiding her tears there would be plenty of time for that later.

The Doctor laughed. "Oh my silly Rose Tyler. I've always wanted to. I thought you knew that."

"How would I know? You always run of and flirt with every girl we meet."

"Your the only one who matters. It's always been you."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. Hey Rose? Can I kiss you now?"

"You better." Grinning The Doctor pressed his lips to her's. Rose plunged her hands into his hair, causing him to moan into her mouth. Rose shivered, she was turning to puddy in his hands, it was pretty embarrassing really.

The Doctor on the other hand, thought it was the most wonderful thing in the world. He raked one of his and through her hair and the other he placed firmly on her waist.

Rose broke away gasping for air and because she had just realized something.

"Mickey is still in the TARDIS." She panted.

"Ahh, yes, Ricky." The Doctor mumbled. Then he grinned, "I'll just have to take you somewhere else won't I?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bedroom?" Rose asked with anticipation.

"Yes but, first," He leaned in and whispered in her ear,"Rose Tyler, I love you. I have for awhile now, just never I had the chance to tell you."

"I love you too!" Rose replied happily. She then proceeded to kiss The Doctor again.

Long story short, the TARDIS had to lock Mickey in his room so, he wouldn't stumble upon the two lust drunk lovers in the console room.

* * *

**Any suggestions for my next one-shot in the Winter's Wonders series? Tell me in the comments! I'm thinking of turning this into a fan made thing. Like only you can tell me what to write. The fans give me ideas sort of thing! I am also thinking of writing a multi-chapter AU or reunion? Would you guys like that? Tell me in the comments or PM me!**

**-Winter**


End file.
